Will you ever be mine again?
by InuGirl5000
Summary: he lost everything beiing young, he coudnt do anything then.will he be able to retrive the moust preshious thing he had lost?
1. Chapter 1

1 – Default chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you honestly think I would write fan fics? So don't be ridiculous!

Flashback:

A lonely little sad boy sat in the tree tears dropping down his eyes – he missed her, he don't knew what to do and if he could to do something to get her back… probably nothing at least yet.

"I miss her smile" he thought and frowned.

I will do everything to get her back, but the question was if she would want to come back, but the answer he expected was no, she wouldn't want to back; at least not now after her parents death, and the lies she was told.

Kimichi was her name. She was the best friend he ever had and probably won't have like her in his long lifetime. She was his last friend after his father took a second mate, to replace his long dead mother. She was a nice lady, but she was a replace for his mother and nothing else.

Of course she tried to make him to love her, and if not that at least to hear her voice, but he will newer hear to a human command! Never! After sometime she gave up on befriending him,

And after a month or so, my curse was born. He scared her away; he scared away the last friend he had, because his as to called parents forgot all about his existence, after Inuyasha's birth.

Kimichi was his best friends since he knew himself, they always shared their fears and each of them knew the second as if were twins. I always remember how I lost her to the darkness of the woods.

All this wouldn't happen without the help of my so stupid Halfling – Inuyasha.

Kimichi was a good girl never causing harm to her surrenders, but always got hurt buy them, most of the time she run to me or her parents if I wasn't there, to find comfort, but after her friends died she almost broke up.

I – the one who knew her for most of her life, never saw her in this condition, she been like this for a year – a long and lifeless year it was without her jokes and beautiful smile.

It was when I was ten, and Inuyasha – six, but then already he been a huge dumbass.

When she was sitting in the garden, he reached to her and began to sing: I know something about you that you don't! He sang this a few more times, and got her attention, what pleased him.

She asked him what he was talking about, and I wished she didn't because he answered.

So many lies I newer heard in whole my life, but it seemed to getting to Kimichi. She burst out of crying and ran to the castle. I was sitting on the branch that was just above Kimichi when she was told the story but I froze to the coldness my so called half-brother possessed.

I wanted to tear him apart, that there would not even dust of him would remain, but couldn't.

My father would protect him, and I'm no a match to him. Yet.

She ran away that night. I didn't know until the morning, and when it was told to me I was in rage.

I followed her scent until I lost it in some woods by an old well and a big tree my mom used to tell me when I was a pup, this tree called a god tree, because it lived forever.

I returned to the place I lost her scent a lot of times, I even planted there the flowers she liked the most. It didn't help. She didn't come back.

After awhile, I stopped coming to the tree, losing my hope.

I couldn't do anything for my friend. I couldn't even revenge.

From that moment I lost my ability to trust into people and demons alike. Everything has been taken away from me. They took everything, and gave back ashit.

From the minute I understood she wasn't back, I turned to be an asshole.

Cold, lonely, asshole.

End flashback.

A/NHello readers! This is my first fan fic, but I will try my very best to please you!

If you actually like this story review, don't get lost, it just downstairs!


	2. autours note

Authors note: dear readers of my story, I'm very sorry, but I cant update anytime this week, cause I'm not at home now, and in the village I went to I don't have computer.

So please be patient!

I have a very good reason for not updating, believe me.

Here is preview for the next chap, so you won't be too mad:

Kagome is very upset cause she got problems in her time, but is those problems really important?

There is a shadow following Inuyasha everywhere he goes.

Who is this shadow? And what does it have to do with Sesshomaru?

Wait and find out!

Special thanx to:

PlayingWithDemons: I'll try to remember your advices in the future, and to describe my story some more, and don't worry you'll have planty of cliffys.

Kyoko super girl: thanx on the review I'll try to update as soon as I'm at home.

And don't worry, I don't keep anyone on suspense.

Demonic Angelz: thanx to you too, I think I did well until now it is cause I read a lot of fics, so it gave me some impression on how fan fic supposed to look.

And even if you don't success on your first fic, you can always write a second one.

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I'll try to update as soon as it possible, for me.

Thanx for the review!

Authors note: I'll update as soon as I get home, so don't think I forgot about you!


End file.
